Enchanted
by OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: Beca hated formal events, but a perky redhead she meets manages to make her night enjoyable. The chemistry between them is undeniable, but at the end of the night they part ways knowing they probably won't see each other again, and leaving each other wonderstruck. But what happens when they find themselves at the same college three months later?
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell didn't want to be at Barden University, but a promise was a promise. Once she got out of high school, her father constantly nagged her to go to college, but she wanted to go to LA and become a DJ. She knew she was smart enough to get her degree. She had a photographic memory and graduated top of her class, but she didn't want to be a doctor or a lawyer or whatever her father wanted her to be. She wanted to be a musician. That was her dream and going to college and getting a degree wouldn't change her mind about moving to LA. In the end, her father let her go to LA for a few years, but she promised she'd come back and get her degree.

Her first year in LA was tough. She played in grubby clubs just to make ends meet. Sometimes she barely had enough money to get food on the table, but she never gave up on her dream. One night a man, Mark, gave her his business card after her set at the club she had a gig in that night. She called him a few days later because, honestly, she had nothing to lose, but she expected it to be another dead end job. Mark gave her her first big break. A few months after working with Mark, artists that she spent her entire life looking up to wanted to work with her and she was all over magazines like _The Rolling Stone. _People all around the world wanted to listen to her music and she was playing at the hottest clubs.

While her career was taking off she never once heard from her father. She expected him to forget about the deal they made, but when she found him in her apartment three years after she moved to LA she knew that he hadn't. She knew he was going to send her back to get her degree. She fought tooth and nail to get out of it, but she knew it was useless. Her dad was just as stubborn as she was.

That brought her to Barden University, where she'd be spending the next couple of years. She bought herself an apartment close to campus so she wouldn't have to be stuck in a tiny dorm with a roommate that she'd probably hate. She was still going to work from school and if she absolutely had to she'd fly back out to LA for a few days if something came up. No matter how hard her father tried, her career was still more important than her getting a degree. It's not like she needed a degree anyways. She's made more money in the past two years to live comfortably for the rest of her life.

When she got to her apartment she began unpacking all her belongings. She had set up most of her equipment when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open!" She shouted to whoever was at the door. She turned around when she heard the door open and saw Mark standing in the doorway of her new apartment. A smile spread across her face once she saw her manager. Over the years of working with him, he became more of a brother to her. Beca didn't have many friends, but Mark was one of the few people she trusted with her life.

"Nice place you got here," he smiled at her. "It's a bit smaller than your apartment in LA, but it's still nice."

"As long as I have enough space to work and a comfortable bed, then I don't really care how big it is."

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, I know for a celebrity you're pretty good at staying under the radar, but can you handle it if a lot of people recognize you?" Mark asked. He knew Beca had been nervous to come to college, and he wanted to make sure she'd be okay here. Sure, he'd be staying in town to help her out, but it wasn't like she could escort her to her classes every day.

"I think I should be fine. It's just weird because I haven't been to school in three years, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And please, if you need _anything_, call me."

Beca wrapped her arms around Mark's torso and buried her face in his shirt. He was a little over six feet tall, so Beca didn't even reach his shoulders. "Thank you," she mumbled into his shirt. "For everything."

Mark wrapped his long arms around her shoulders. "You're welcome, Bec." He kissed the top of her head before disentangling himself from the embrace. "I gotta go, kiddo. I just thought I'd stop by to check out your new place. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks again, Mark."

Mark opened the door and found Michael Mitchell standing there about to knock. He opened the door wider and allowed Beca's dad to enter the apartment. He mouthed "good luck" to Beca before leaving her alone with her father.

He took one look at Beca's equipment and scowled. "I thought you were coming here to get away from all that."

"Jesus Christ," Beca muttered under her breath. "This is my career, dad, and if you think me being here is going to stop my career you are mistaken. You're lucky I'm even here. Ever since you and mom got divorced you barely spoke to me, you didn't speak to me _once _while I was in LA, and now you just expect me to listen to you? I don't think so. I'm an adult and can make my own choices. If I hadn't promised you I'd come here and get my degree I'd still be in LA."

"We had a deal, Beca. I let you run off to LA for three years, now it's my turn to get what I want."

"Yeah, and I'm here, dad. Coming to college isn't going to stop me from making music. I'll get my degree just like you want, but after that I'm going back to LA and continuing to produce music. There's nothing you can do to get me away from music."

"DJing is not a profession, it's a hobby. How do you expect to be successful with such a silly job," he said stubbornly. He'd never understood what was so great about music. Yeah, he listened to it, but he didn't think people should get paid millions of dollars to entertain people.

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. Her father had been around less than five minutes and she could already feel a migraine coming. "You don't think I'm successful? I've worked with musical _legends, _dad. My face has been on the cover of magazines. I've made more money in the past two years than you have in your _entire life._ I _am _successful! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Beca glared at her father. They had never gotten along ever since her parents got divorced. Her father was always more interested in work than spending time with his family.

"I think you should leave," Beca said after her father stayed silent. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

She turned back to her bags and began unpacking the rest of her stuff. She heard the door click shut and released the breath she had been holding in. Her father stressed her out so much. No matter what she did she was never good enough in his eyes. She decided to finish packing later. She saw some fair going on while she was driving to her apartment, so she decided to go check it out.

When she got to the fair she looked for stands that had anything to do with music. She spotted a a DJ table and decided to check it out, but it had nothing to do with music. She signed herself up for an internship at the campus radio station, but other than that the fair had been a complete disaster. She was about to head back to her apartment when she locked eyes with beautiful blue eyes. Very familiar blue eyes...

* * *

_Three months earlier..._

_Beca really didn't want to be at this event. She didn't __**do **__formal. She was used to skinny jeans and a t-shirt, not long dresses and high heels. She was used to loud music and being surrounded by dancing bodies, not this classical shit that was playing. She didn't do well with putting up conversations with people. She hated faking smiles and forcing laughter at peoples incredibly bad jokes. She just didn't __**do **__sophisticated._

_Mark came from a really wealthy family and he asked her to come fly to New York with him for a family gathering. She couldn't say no to him because he had done so much for her in the past couple of years she'd been working with him. He hated these family gatherings just as much as she did, so he wanted someone to keep him entertained for the night._

_She planned to hang around with Mark all night, but as soon as they got there he was whisked away to speak to family members. She awkwardly stood alone with a drink in her hand. For a moment she thought about leaving and letting Mark fend for himself, but then she spotted someone looking at her. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw a redhead with cerulean eyes making her way towards her._

_"You look like you could use some company," the redhead smiled at her. "I'm Chloe Beale."_

_"I'm-"_

_"Beca Mitchell. I know who you are."_

_Beca quirked an eyebrow at her, "oh really? Should I be concerned? You're not some crazy stalker, right?"_

_"Shoot, you caught me," Chloe winked._

_They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Just like her, Chloe was only here as a favor to a friend. She was enamored by Chloe. She found herself completely comfortable around the redhead, which was unusual for Beca. Usually it took her a long time to become comfortable around someone, but she didn't feel the need to put up her walls in front of her. Chloe was smart and funny and Beca was enthralled by everything the taller girl said._

_As the night dragged on Beca decided it was probably a good idea to head back to her hotel room. She had lost Mark hours ago, so she didn't think he'd notice if she left._

_"I think I should head back to my hotel. It's getting late and I still have to pack all my stuff for my flight tomorrow."_

_"Me too," Chloe said. "I'm getting a bit tired anyways." Chloe grabbed Beca by the hand and they walked out into the chilly night. Beca hailed a taxi for Chloe and opened the door for her. "Do you wanna share a ride?"_

_"No, I'm all set. I was planning on walking. My hotel is only a couple minutes away and it's a nice night to take a walk," Beca replied._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm positive."_

_"Well, it was nice meeting you, Ms. Mitchell," Chloe smiled._

_"It was nice meeting you, too, Ms. Beale," Beca replied._

_Before Beca could process anything, Chloe kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, but it still gave Beca butterflies. She felt a blush tinge her cheeks, but it was dark outside so Chloe couldn't see it._

_Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's. "Goodnight," she murmured against her lips._

_"Goodnight," Beca breathed out. And then she was gone. She watched Chloe's taxi drive down the street until it turned the corner. She began walking, blushing all the way back to her hotel room. She was filled with regret when she realized she never even got the redhead's number..._

* * *

Now she was standing in front of the same redhead that had filled her thoughts for the past three months. She hadn't been able to get Chloe out of her mind no matter how hard she tried. She had an entire folder of mixes on her computer dedicated to Chloe. It was like a dream come true having the taller girl standing in front of her right now.

"Beca!" Chloe shrieked and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders. She hadn't been able to get Beca out of her mind ever since the night they met, either. "What are you doing here?" She whispered in Beca's ear, sending a shiver down the shorter girl's spine.

"I promised my dad I'd come and get my degree," she replied. "I didn't know you came here."

"It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Chlo," she smiled. "What's all this?" She asked, gesturing to the stand behind Chloe.

"Oh! It's mine and Aubrey's a cappella group. You should totally join."

"I didn't peg you as an a cappella girl," Beca teased. She just noticed the blonde staring at her strangely, and she assumed that was Aubrey.

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me," Chloe winked.

"I guess so," Beca replied. "Sorry, but a cappella is kind of lame. It'd ruin my bad ass rep." She watched Chloe pout and couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable.

"It's not lame!"

"Kind of is, Chlo," she winked. "But I actually have to go finish unpacking. It was nice seeing you again."

"I'll see you around though, right?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Oh, you'll definitely be seeing me around."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with school and stuff and it's been really stressful. This was going to be a longer chapter, but I decided to split it in two chapters, so next chapter will be aca-initiation night and there will be a little bit of drama. Oh, and I'm also apologizing ahead of time that there will be no shower scene. I just thought the way I planned the story out would be better than including it, but who knows, maybe I'll add a little impromptu shower scene if you guys want. Anyways, thank you for your super sweet reviews. They kind of give me more motivation to update. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome :)**

* * *

Beca walked into the secluded coffee shop she'd found wandering around campus the third day she'd been at Barden. She had only been at Barden for a month, but she had already developed a routine. She'd wake up at six, work out for an hour, shower, then go to her eight o'clock class. After her classes she'd usually stop at the coffee shop and order a cup of coffee. The coffee shop she'd found was quiet and never really busy, so it gave her the perfect place to work on her homework. She would've done it at her apartment, but all her equipment was there and she knew she'd never get it done if she started working on new mixes.

After getting her coffee she began to walk to the usual table she sat at, but saw that it was already taken by a familiar redhead. She felt her heart begin beating faster and her hands started to get sweaty. She hadn't seen Chloe since the day of the activities fair, but she could never get the redhead out of her mind. It was strange. Beca had come to terms with her sexuality back when she was in high school. She was usually incredibly confident when she was around girls, but whenever she was around Chloe she was a nervous wreck.

She inhaled a deep breath to try and calm her nerves before she sat down across from Chloe. She smirked at the taller girl, "you're at my table"

Chloe looked up from all the papers scattered on the table and flashed Beca a dazzling smile. "Oh, really? I can leave if you want. I wouldn't want to get on Beca Mitchell's bad side."

"Hmm, I guess you can stay and keep me company," Beca smiled. "What's all this stuff?"

Chloe looked down at the papers and pictures that were covering the table and sighed. "These are all the girls who are auditioning for the Bellas and they totally don't fit the image the Bellas are known for. Aubrey is going to flip out."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Beca asked. She looked at a picture of a girl called Fat Amy who was planning on auditioning for the Bellas. She remembered running into her at the activities fair and having a short conversation with her.

"We need eight super-hot girls with bikini-ready bodies to join the Bellas, but nobody wants to join ever since what happened last year."

"Well that's your problem."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Music isn't about appearance. Music is about feeling. It doesn't matter what you look like or what the rest of the people on the Bellas look like. You have to get the audience to _feel _something. You need passion and energy and _emotion._ What people want is to be blown away. What you need is girls with talent, not super-hot girls with bikini-ready bodies."

"Wow," Chloe mumbled. "I never thought of it that way."

Beca shrugged, "the music business has taught me a lot."

"Are you sure you don't wanna join the Bellas?"

Beca smiled, "I'm positive."

"Your loss," Chloe huffed. "What are you doing here anyway? Not a lot of people know about this place."

"I found it a couple days ago. Thought it'd be a good place to do my homework."

"Why don't you just do it at your dorm?"

"I'm not in a dorm. I didn't want to deal with a roommate I'd probably end up hating, so I got an apartment. Plus, it would never get done if I did it at my place. I have way too many distractions there," she explained.

"Well then, I better get going and let you do your homework. Thanks for everything."

Chloe packed up her stuff and began walking away. She stopped in her tracks when she she felt Beca's hand on her wrist and heard her say, "wait!"

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just..." Beca stumbled over her words. She inwardly kicked herself for losing her usual confidence around the redhead. "It's just... Can I have your number? I don't know what it is, but for some reason I want to get to know you better. I don't want to risk not seeing you again, not like the first time we saw each other."

The words came spilling out of Beca's mouth with no control. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She didn't normally pursue women. She let the women pursue her. But something about Chloe Beale made her want to know everything about the redhead.

Chloe smiled deviously. "I'll give you my number if you join the Bellas."

"Are you serious?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Dixie Chicks serious."

"No way!"

"Please, Beca! We need someone like you on the Bellas!"

"You're evil, Beale," Beca muttered.

"No, I'm desperate. There's a difference."

"Fine, I'll join your lame a cappella group, but you owe me _way _more than just your number."

"Okay, well, what do you have in mind?" Chloe smiled. She was incredibly happy that Beca agreed to join the Bellas and would pretty much do anything for the brunette in that moment.

"I'm not sure yet, but I will think of something and hold you to it. Watch out, Beale."

* * *

Sometimes Beca wished she wasn't such a loyal person. She _really _didn't want to join the Bellas, but a promise was a promise, so that's why she was about to get on stage and audition. She was nervous that people would recognize her. She didn't want people making a big deal that she was at Barden. But on the bright side she'd be able to see Chloe much more if she joined. And at least she'd be singing, which was something she loved to do. The only problem was that everybody was singing _Since U Been Gone _by Kelly Clarkson and she had no idea that that was the song she had to sing.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song," she said as she walked across the stage.

"Oh, that's okay. Sing anything you want," Chloe smiled encouragingly.

Beca knelt on the stage floor and reached over for the yellow cup that was on Chloe and Aubrey's table. "May I?" She asked. When she got Chloe's not of approval she dumped all the pens and pencils onto the table and brought the cup onto the stage with her. She cleared her throat then began creating the rhythmic beat with the cup.

_I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottle of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what d'ya say?  
When I'm gone. When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

When she finished singing she looked up to see Chloe smiling brightly at her and Aubrey glaring at her. She had never had a conversation with the blonde, but Beca could tell that Aubrey didn't like her. She stood up from the stage floor and dusted her pants off.

"We'll be in touch if you make it," Aubrey said dismissively.

Beca walked off the stage and into the hallway. She was about to walk out of the building, but stopped in her tracks when an unfamiliar voice said, "you're Beca Mitchell!"

She turned around to see a goofy looking guy with a giant grin on his face. She glanced around the hallway to make sure nobody overheard the stranger reveal who she was. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into an abandoned hallway.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked.

"I knew it by your voice! This is so awesome! I can't believe I'm actually talking to _the_ Beca Mitchell!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" She hissed. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jesse. If you're worried that I'm going to tell people who you are, I'm not planning on it. It's pretty cool to be secretly friends with Beca Mitchell," he smiled.

"We're not friends, but thank you."

"Oh, we're totally friends. There's no getting it out of it now, Becs," he said and wrapped an arm around Beca's shoulder. "But I've got a class right now so I guess I'll see you at aca-initiation tonight."

"Aca-what?"

"Aca-initiation. It's gonna be killer. See ya around." He patted her on the shoulder then the strange boy was gone, leaving Beca incredibly confused. He was weird, but Beca couldn't help but find him charming.

Beca shook her head, however, she still had a genuine smile on her face. She had fought tooth an nail not to come to college, but now that she was here she didn't have many complaints. _Maybe Barden isn't as bad as it seems, _she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds. Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've had this entire chapter planned out in my head, but actually writing it was difficult for me and I have no idea why. Plus I got some pretty bad news this week so I've been kind of distracted, but I've spent all day writing this for y'all. I'm really happy with the product of this chapter though, so I'm hoping you'll like it. I'm hoping to be able to get chapters out at least every weekend. On a completely different note, if you ever want to get in touch with me or you just need a good dose of Bechloe you can go to my tumblr, which is in my bio if you want it. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Beca was sitting at her desk working on a new mix. Lately her mixes were a lot slower and a lot more romantic than her usual fast-paced, upbeat mixes. She blamed it on Chloe. Ever since the redhead showed up in her life she completely turned Beca's world upside-down.

She was about to save her latest mix when her phone vibrated, indicating that she had a new text. She glanced at her phone and noticed an unfamiliar number. She opened the text to see who it was.

_Coming to kidnap you for aca-initiation in 5 minutes. Pretend to be surprised._

She frowned, not knowing if it was Aubrey or Chloe who was texting her. She was about to reply when her phone vibrated again._  
_

_P.S Now you have my number. Are you happy?_

She smiled once she realized that it was Chloe texting her because she _was _happy now that she had her number. She decided to get prepared to get "kidnapped" before Chloe and Aubrey showed up at her apartment. She didn't even know how they knew where she lived, but she wasn't going to question it.

She was just sliding her shoes on when there was a knock at her door. She quickly put on her jacket before she opened the door. She knew she was getting kidnapped but she wasn't expecting a sack being thrown over her head and being aggressively dragged out of her apartment by Chloe.

"Shit, a bit of a warning would've been nice," Beca muttered, grabbing Chloe's hand and linking their fingers together to steady herself.

"I did warn you. I sent you a text," Chloe giggled.

"Don't you think this is a bit ridiculous? It's kind of hard to breathe in here."

Chloe pulled the sack off of Beca's head with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, it's tradition. We can keep it off for now, but we have to put it back on when we get to the rehearsal room so Aubrey doesn't freak out. She's all for tradition."

"Okay," Beca smiled. "Where is Aubrey anyways? I assumed that you would both be kidnapping me."

"She's watching the other Bellas. We decided that I'd do the kidnapping and she'd make sure none of the new Bellas did anything stupid," Chloe explained.

As they walked to the rehearsal room they both became aware that they hadn't stopped holding hands, but neither made a move to break the contact. Beca felt like electricity was coursing through the hand Chloe was holding. She had never been one to like physical contact, but she didn't mind it if it was Chloe touching her. She was so distracted that she didn't realize that Chloe stopped until the taller girl pulled her back by her hand.

"We're here," Chloe smiled.

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted," Beca mumbled.

"I can see that," Chloe teased. "You have to put this back on." She gestured to the sack and Beca groaned.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes," Chloe said and threw the sack over her head. "Now come on." She opened the door to the rehearsal room and pulled Beca inside with her.

"It's about time," Aubrey huffed. "We're going to be late to the party."

* * *

After an incredibly weird initiation where they drank the "blood" of the sister's before them and harmonized terribly together, they went to the amphitheater where all the other a cappella groups were. Beca wasn't usually one to party, unless she was at a good club with a good DJ, so she felt awkward around all the college students. Even during high school she didn't really go to many parties. Usually she stayed home and worked on her mixes, or she'd be working to save up enough money to move to L.A. Sure, she'd get invited to parties, but she didn't enjoy socializing with people, which is why she preferred to stay home.

"Ladies, welcome to aca-initiation," Aubrey said as she looked at all the people in the amphitheater. "Prepare to soften the beach." And with that said she walked away to get a drink.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Beca said to Fat Amy.

"Just living the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in," Fat Amy replied and walked away. Beca hadn't known the blonde long, but she already had a soft spot for the Australian.

"Beca! Beca!" She heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw a tipsy Jesse climbing over the seats toward her.

"Wow," she muttered.

"BECAW! BECAW!" He shouted. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?"

"No," Beca replied, shaking her head.

"You're one of those a cappella girls, I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're going to remember any of this," she smirked.

"No, I'm not drunk at all. You're just blurry," he mumbled.

"Can you pass a sobriety test right now?" She grinned and pushed Jesse in the chest. "Can you stand up straight?"

"See how I come right back? Aaaand I come right back," Jesse smiled. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sounds great," Beca responded.

"I'm gonna get you a drink."

"Go for it."

"I think you need to get onto this level," he said and walked away.

"Please be careful," she called after him. When Beca was at parties, if she wasn't dancing then she was standing alone in the corner with a drink in her hand, but everybody seemed to want to talk to Beca at this party. As soon as Jesse walked away from her Chloe came walking towards her.

"Hi!" Chloe said as she walked up to Beca. She grabbed the shorter girl by the hands and pulled her down so their faces were only a mere centimeters away.

"Oh!" Beca said in shock. She could feel Chloe's breath against her lips and could smell the alcohol she had consumed.

"I am _so _glad I met you at that party a few months ago. I think we're going to be really fast friends," Chloe whispered as if she was letting Beca in on a big secret.

Chloe was a naturally flirty person, but she was even more so with alcohol in her system. Beca thought the drunk girl was absolutely adorable. With her face so close to Beca's, it was really hard for the brunette not to lean down and kiss her, but she didn't want it to be when Chloe was drunk. If they were going to kiss she wanted them to both have a clear head so neither of them would regret it.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice," Chloe said and shook her butt. She slapped it and said, "see ya later!"

"Make good choices," Beca said awkwardly, still in shock from being so close to Chloe and witnessing her shaking her butt.

She stood there alone for a while while she watched everyone dance. She wasn't a dancer unless she was extremely drunk. Jesse came back and put a drink in her hand, but she wasn't paying attention to him. What she was paying attention to was Chloe making out with some frat boy. She was suddenly extremely jealous, even though she knew she had no right to be. Her and Chloe weren't dating. The redhead could do whatever she wanted, but that didn't stop Beca from being angry.

She chugged the bitter drink that Jesse got her. For once she was happy she was a lightweight as she felt the alcohol affect her immediately. She didn't want to be at the party anymore. She wanted to go back to her nice, cozy apartment where she was safe from witnessing Chloe making out with random guys. She walked down the stairs and stumbled into the Chloe and the moron making out with her, but she kept going, not stopping to apologize.

"Beca?" She heard Chloe call after her, but that still didn't stop her. She threw the red cup she was holding on the ground in anger and practically ran all the way home. When she got there she curled up in the fetal position and fell asleep, her last memory was of Chloe and the frat boy kissing.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning at 6am just like she always did, but this morning she had practice at 10am and then she had her first day working at the radio station. She was distracted while she did her morning workout. Thoughts of the night before were flooding through her mind. She didn't understand Chloe. One second she's so close to Beca's face that the DJ actually thought that she was going to kiss her, but then the next second she's making out with some random guy. She knew there was chemistry between them the day they met, but maybe she thought too much into it. Maybe Chloe didn't like her the way she liked the redhead. Maybe that kiss they shared was just a friendly kiss and held no meaning behind it. But if that were the case, why did Beca feel like she was floating on a cloud every time she thought about the kiss. Surely her feelings couldn't only be one-sided, right?

Beca went through her morning almost mechanically. She already knew everything that she was being taught in her accounting class, so it wasn't like she needed to pay attention. Before she knew it she was at practice, which meant she had to see Chloe. She was sitting in the back row when Aubrey started talking.

"As you can see, Kori is not here," Aubrey said. "Last night she was Treble-boned. She has been disinvited from the Bellas."

"That oath was serious?" Beca asked skeptically.

"Dixie Chicks serious," Aubrey replied. "You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a Treble."

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter," Stacie said, gesturing towards her crotch.

"You call it a dude?" Beca chuckled. From the conversation she had with the taller brunette yesterday, she assumed that she'd like Stacie. Aside from being sexual all the time, she was a nice girl.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power," Aubrey said seriously.

"Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'," Amy said from the corner of the room.

"So, does anybody here have something to confess?" Aubrey said, ignoring Amy's comment and staring at Mary Elise.

After a moment of silence, in which all the girls stared at Mary Elise, she finally spoke up. "It was an accident. I-"

"Turn in your scarf and go," Aubrey interrupted her.

After an emotional Mary Elise left the rehearsal room Beca turned and glared at Aubrey. "Was that necessary?"

"This is war, Beca," the blonde snapped. "And it is my job to make sure my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick-ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. And there are only four months until regionals, so if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas then you should just..."

Aubrey didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned away from the girls. Chloe rushed over to her and got her to calm down. After the blonde composed herself she turned around and called on Lilly, who was raising her hand. Nobody could hear what the quiet girl was saying, not even Beca who was sitting right next to her, but she was pretty sure she heard something about a dead body.

The girls gathered around Lilly, who pulled out an iPad, and showed them a video on Youtube of Aubrey vomiting everywhere at Nationals last year. Beca actually felt kind of sorry for the blonde. Being publicly humiliated like that probably caused her to get made fun of quite a bit, and she probably just wanted to show everyone that her group could win Nationals so she wouldn't be made fun of anymore. After watching the video she felt like she had a little bit of a better understanding of Aubrey.

* * *

After an excruciatingly long practice Aubrey called her over to speak to her privately.

"What's up?"

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer," Aubrey said, pointing at Beca's ear spikes with disdain.

"You really don't like me, do you?" Beca smirked.

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner for Jesse."

"A _what?_" Beca asked.

"A toner. A musical boner," the blonde explained. "I saw it. At Hood Night. It's distracting."

"Yeah, that's not a thing, and you're not the boss of me, so..."

"You took an oath," Aubrey snarled.

"That oath cost you two girls already _today_. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you," Beca snapped. She walked away before she said something she'd regret. Aubrey didn't even know her, in fact, today was the first time they were ever actually speaking, and the taller girl already acted like she was better than her.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!"

Beca spun around and continued walking backwards as she shot back, "that's my dick!"

* * *

Later that night, Beca was working on a new mix when there was a knock on her door. She took off her headphones and walked over to her door. She frowned when she opened the door and saw Chloe standing there. During practice she did everything she could to ignore the redhead, and after practice she went right to the radio station, so she hadn't really seen much of the redhead.

"Is there a reason why you've been avoiding me all day?" Chloe asked right when the door opened.

Beca walked back into her apartment, but left the door open so Chloe could come in. "I haven't been avoiding you," Beca lied.

"Then why haven't you answered my texts?"

"I've been busy."

Chloe scoffed, "yeah, right."

Beca spun around and glared at Chloe. "I have a life outside of this school, Chloe. I have people to talk to and mixes to make and if you wanted someone to talk to why didn't you ask that guy who had his tongue down your throat last night?"

Beca didn't mean for what she said to sound so harsh. She was just stressed out with work and school and Aubrey's behavior today didn't make her mood any better. Today was her first day working at the radio station, and she found out that the only thing she'd get the chance to do was stack CDs with Jesse. And yeah, she was still upset about seeing Chloe making out with that guy last night, but she wasn't with Chloe, so she didn't really have a reason_to _be mad at the redhead.

"I thought we were friends," Chloe snapped. "Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend?"

"Because maybe I _am _jealous! You came into my life with your red hair and your blue eyes and you just changed _everything!_" Beca shouted. "You're flirty with me and then I just see you making out with some guy and I don't know what to think! I don't know if you like me or if I'm just your friend and it's confusing the _shit _out of me! You kissed me the first night we met and for _three _months I couldn't stop replaying it in my mind, and it's not because I have a photographic memory, it's because of you! You just changed everything I know and am comfortable with and now I feel like I don't even know who I am! I'm no longer the cool, confident Beca Mitchell! Now I'm some emotional girl who gets butterflies and tongue-tied every time I see you!"_  
_

Beca was completely out of breath from her outburst. She had no idea where it came from, but she meant every word she said. She was confused and scared and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She knew how she felt, but she didn't know if Chloe felt the same way, and the thought of their feelings not being mutual scared the hell out of Beca. She had never been good in relationships, but she had also never met someone who made her feel like she did when she was with Chloe.

She was mostly scared of rejection. That's what Beca had always been scared of. She had been rejected by her father when she was just a child and ever since then she was terrified to let people get close to her. She put up impenetrable walls so people wouldn't get close enough to hurt her. It was safer that way. It was safer to just have her and her music. Music never left her.

She got her answer on how Chloe felt when the redhead crossed the room and crushed their lips together in a searing kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys. So I have a pretty good plan of what I want to do with this story, and I want you all to be prepared there will be angst. Lots of angst. BUT DO NOT FEAR. There will be a happy ending for Beca and Chloe. So yeah, that's pretty much all I have to say. Oh and it's 3am so if this chapter is kind of choppy I apologize. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca didn't know how it happened. One second she was screaming at Chloe because she was insanely jealous, and now they were kissing. Like, _actually _kissing. Not like the chaste kiss they shared the night they met, this kiss was filled with so much passion that it took Beca's breath away. Chloe backed her up into her computer chair and straddled her lap. Beca's hands instinctively went to her ass and pulled her closer. She parted her lips when she felt Chloe's tongue brush up against her bottom lip and allowed the redhead's tongue access into her mouth. Beca moved her hands to the small of Chloe's back and began rubbing small circles with her index finger. When air became a necessity they pulled apart. Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's and smiled.

"You're an idiot," Chloe giggled.

"What'd I do?"

"I thought it was obvious that I felt the same way about you. The night we met... it was the best night of my life. I wanted to get your number, but I was scared because I didn't know how you felt," Chloe explained. "And last night I saw you with Jesse and I got jealous because I wanted you to be hanging out with _me, _not him, so I got drunk and hooked up with that guy. I'm so sorry, Beca. I-"

"Shh," Beca whispered, placing a finger over Chloe's lips. "You don't have anything to apologize for. It was all just a misunderstanding. Can we just forget about it?"

"Okay," Chloe said and placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips. She stood up and smiled at Beca. "I have to go before Aubrey gets mad that I'm late for movie night. I just wanted to come over to see why you were avoiding me."

"Right. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." Chloe kissed Beca one last time before heading to the door. "I'll see ya later."

* * *

The week seemed to drag on. Beca thought the first Bellas practice was bad, but because they had a gig Aubrey seemed to be even more uptight than usual. Most of Beca's time was spent at practice, at the radio station, or working on new mixes. Her and Jesse had formed a quick friendship and would sometimes hang out at the quad during their break at the radio station, but that was the only time she was able to socialize with her friends. He would do this thing where he pretended that the covers of the albums were his face and Beca would pretend not to be amused but she really found it pretty funny. She was so busy that she didn't get much time to sleep or to see Chloe. Of course she saw her at practice, but she didn't really count that. Beca would never admit this to anyone, but she would purposely screw up the dance routine just so Chloe would go over and help her.

The SBT Fall Mixer had gone terribly. Nobody, except Aubrey and Chloe, had the dance routine down, and their voices sounded horrible. After being embarrassed by all the idiots at the party, they all left and got lectured by Aubrey. Beca wasn't really listening to what Aubrey was saying, but what did get her attention was when Chloe told everybody that she had nodes.

"What?" Aubrey gasped. "Oh my god."

"I found out this morning," Chloe mumbled.

"What are nodes?" Stacie asked.

"Vocal nodules," Aubrey explained. She grabbed Chloe's hand and were holding them tightly. "The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication."

Beca knew what nodes were and knew just how much they could affect singers. She had known a few singers who had nodes and they had explained how painful it could be to sing. She knew Chloe would have to cut back in practice and probably give up her solos because she won't be able to hit the high notes. Singing was important to Chloe, so finding out that she had nodes must have made her devastated. She wanted to go over and wrap the other woman in a hug, but she didn't want to risk getting her head ripped off by Aubrey.

"They sit on your windpipes and they crush your dreams," Chloe said.

"Isn't that painful?" Cynthia-Rose asked. "Why would you keep performing?"

"Because I love to sing."

"Yeah, it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks and I did it anyway," Stacie said.

"You should really listen to your _doctor,_" Amy replied.

"The key is early diagnosis," Chloe said, ignoring the two girls. "I am living with nodes, but I am a survivor. I just have to pull back because I am limited. Because I have nodes."

"Chloe, this is horrible," Aubrey said.

Beca could see why Aubrey and Chloe had such a great friendship. They balanced each other out well, and they were always there for each other when the other was going through a tough time. Aubrey was a stuck-up, perfectionist, and Chloe was much more laid back. Aubrey may be a pain in Beca's ass, but even Beca could see how much the blonde cared for the redhead.

"Well, at least it's not herpes," Fat Amy said. "Or do you have that as well?"

It was hard to keep a straight face around Amy, especially when she said stuff like that, and even Chloe cracked a smile at what she said. Aubrey didn't seem as amused, but Aubrey was never amused. It was always nice to have someone who could take a serious situation and make it funny without even trying.

When everybody went their separate ways Beca ran to catch up with Chloe. The redhead was walking alone, which was weird because she assumed she'd be walking home with Aubrey.

"Chloe, wait up!" Beca called after her. Chloe turned around and waited for Beca to catch up with her.

"Hey," Chloe mumbled.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Seriously?"

"Sorry, that was a stupid question," Beca muttered. "Do you want to go get some food or something to take your mind off of it? I have an hour and a half before I have to head to the radio station."

"Sorry, Beca, but I just kind of want to be alone at the moment."

"Oh, right," Beca said meekly. She tried keeping the hurt out of her voice, but failed miserably.

"Please don't take it personally. I don't even want to be around Aubrey right now." Beca just nodded. "I'll see you later."

Beca watched the taller girl walk away and faintly said, "see you."

* * *

A few days later Beca found herself at the Riff Off. She had no idea what a Riff Off was. She had asked Jesse, but he didn't really explain it well. All she knew was that it was some competition between the four a cappella groups and every year the Trebles won. Beca noticed that some other people were there to watch the Riff Off, Benji being one of them. She had met the magician a couple times and liked him immediately. He was a sweet boy and also was a pretty cool magician. From what she heard, he was also a really great singer but didn't make it into the Trebles because Bumper thought he was too weird.

"You're going down," Jesse mouthed to Beca from across the pool area.

Beca shrugged and said, "I don't care."

Justin spun a wheel to choose the first category, which was Ladies of the 80's. Aubrey gasped and ran to the middle of the pool, but wasn't quick enough for Bumper who began singing _Hey Mickey. _Beca chuckled at how ridiculous all the Trebles looked singing that song, especially Bumper. Someone from the BU Harmonics cut in with _Like A Virgin _by Madonna, which was typical of them. Aubrey stepped forward and cut them off with _Hit Me With Your Best Shot._ For once they all sang and sounded _good _together. Someone from the High Notes tried cutting in, but seemed to be too stoned to remember the lyrics, so they got cut off.

"So we just pick any song that works and we just go with it?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded.

"Nice," Beca mumbled.

"The next category is..." Justin shouted and spun the wheel. "Songs About Sex."

Cynthia-Rose quickly ran into the middle and started singing _S&M _by Rihanna. The rest of the Bellas were quick to harmonize with her and Stacie ran to the center to accompany her with the lead vocals. Donald cut them off and started singing _Let's Talk About Sex._ Stacie quickly jumped in with _I'll Make Love To you_, but Jesse just as quickly jumped in with _Feels Like The First Time. _Jesse was getting cocky throughout his performance, so Beca ran to the middle and cut him off.

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got RB, collab creations bump like acne  
No doubt I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up.  
Tell me who could stop when Dre makin moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving them eargasms with my mellow accents  
Still movin' this flavor with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers._

Beca looked around at everyone to see if anyone was going to join in anytime soon, but nobody seemed to know the song. All the Bellas looked completely shocked when Beca started rapping. She was kind of embarrassed that nobody knew that she was singing _No Diggity. _She could feel her face turning more and more red the longer she waited for people to join in. She wasn't used to the audience just sitting there silently. She was used to people singing along and dancing.

"Keep going," Jesse encouraged her.

_Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got 'em open all over town._

Fat Amy came in once she realized the song she was singing.

_Strictly biz, she don't play around  
Cover much grounds, got game by the pound._

Amy slapped her stomach and walked toward Beca. The rest of the Bellas joined in with the beat, along with the rest of the a cappella groups, except the Trebles.

_Gettin' paid is a forte_  
_Each and every day, true player way._

Beca turned to face Chloe as she sang, keeping eye contact with the redhead the entire time. The taller woman smiled at her when she realized Beca was singing to her.

_I can't get her out of my mind  
I think about the girl all the time.  
I like the way you work it_, _no diggity  
I gotta bag it up, baby  
I like the way you work it, no diggity  
I gotta bag it up, baby  
I like the way you work it, no diggity  
I gotta bag it up, baby  
I like the way you work it, no diggity  
I gotta bag it up  
I like the way you work it, no diggity  
I gotta bag it up, baby  
I like the way you work it, no diggity  
I gotta bag it up, we out_

Everybody cheered for the Bellas when they were finished singing. Beca loved performing because she loved the energy of the audience. She loved getting people to sing along to all the songs and just let go.

"I mean, you're welcome," she smirked at Jesse, who still seemed to be surprised from their performance.

"It's a tough blow ladies," Justin said. "The word you needed to match was 'it,' and you sang 'it's.' You are cut off!"

"Are you serious?" Beca asked incredulously.

"The Trebles win!" Justin shouted.

After the Trebles gloated in their faces, Aubrey gathered them around to talk. "Before everybody goes to bed tonight, I need you to make a list of everything you did wrong."

"Hey guys, what we just did was great, right?" Beca asked the group.

"Calm your pits, Beca," Aubrey snapped. "We still lost."

"Yeah, but it was spontaneous," she replied. "It was awesome. We were actually listening to-"

The blonde interrupted her, "Okay, everybody. Hands in."

* * *

Beca was unlocking the door to her apartment when she noticed Chloe walking towards her.

"Hey!" Chloe smiled. "Tonight was awesome."

"Not according to Aubrey," Beca grumbled. She was still mad at how the blonde reacted to their loss. What they did was amazing and it was the first time they actually sang _well _together. Aubrey was just too blind to realize the talent the group had. With every one of their voices they could make a new set and sound amazing. They had enough talent in the group to easily beat the Trebles.

"Don't worry about Aubrey. She just wants everything to be perfect," Chloe said, placing a hand on Beca's hip and pulled her close to her. "Besides, I think your rapping was fantastic. _So sexy._"

She captured Beca's lips in a passionate kiss and immediately slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Beca tangled her fingers in Chloe's copper locks and pulled her closer as their tongues battled for dominance. The redhead let out a low moan when the shorter woman bit her bottom lip and tugged gently. When she pulled away from the kiss, Beca had an incredibly sexy smirk plastered on her face. Her dark blue eyes were almost black with desire.

"Do you want to come inside?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, two updates in two days. Go me! So I went back and made a few very minor adjustments to last chapter. You don't even have to go back and read it if you don't want to because they're seriously no big deal I just thought last chapter was a bit choppy. Okay, the beginning of this chapter may suck, and I sincerely apologize if it does, but I'm awkward and I felt even more awkward than I usually do writing it, so yeah. I was going to add regionals to this chapter, but if I did it would have been incredibly long so I'm splitting it in two. I'm on February break right now so I might even be able to update again pretty soon, but I'm not going to promise anything cause I'm unreliable. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

She didn't expect the night to end like this. After the Riff Off she planned on going home and working on some new mixes. She didn't plan on being half naked in her bed with an equally as naked Chloe Beale. When she asked Chloe to come inside she didn't plan on _this _happening, not that she was complaining or anything. She just assumed they'd listen to some music and make out a little bit, but things escalated pretty quickly, again, not that she was complaining.

Beca looked down at the woman beneath her. Her read hair was sprawled out across the pillow and her normally pale blue eyes were practically black. She had never seen anyone or anything that was as breath-taking as Chloe. Beca used her index finger and trailed a path down Chloe's abdomen, delighted by the way she squirmed underneath her.

"You're beautiful," she murmured, leaning down and replacing her fingertip with her lips.

"Beca, _please,_" Chloe whimpered. "Stop teasing."

She kissed her way back up the redhead's body until she was face to face with her. She kissed her, trying to convey everything she was feeling with that kiss. When she pulled away they were both breathless.

"You're sure you want this?" Beca asked her. She didn't want Chloe to regret having sex with her in the morning. She was willing to wait if that's what she wanted.

"I want this. I want you."

She didn't need anymore encouragement than that. She reached behind Chloe's back and expertly unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and discarding the offending object. She immediately massaged one breast with one hand and attached her lips to the erect nipple of the other. She sucked and bit on the exposed flesh, eliciting moans of pleasure from Chloe. Chloe tangled her fingers into her brunette locks and held her in place. After a while she switched positions, palming the other breast and latching onto the other bud.

Chloe whined in protest when Beca started trailing her kisses down her torso. When her lips reached the black lace panties, she hooked her fingers through them and slid them off the redhead. She quickly discarded her own bra and underwear before settling in between Chloe's legs. She leaned down and softly kissed the other woman's lips.

"Have you ever done this before?" She mumbled.

"Not with a girl, no," Chloe responded. "I've made out with girls before, but I've never had sex with one."

"Just let me know if it hurts or if you're uncomfortable, okay?"

When Chloe nodded, Beca's hand made it's descent down her body. She teased her center with the tip of her finger, feeling how wet the other girl was. She gently pushed two fingers inside of Chloe, causing her to gasp.

"You okay?" Beca quickly asked.

"Y-yeah," Chloe whispered. "Just fuck me, please."

She slowly began to push in and out of Chloe, grinding her hips to create more friction. She buried her face in the redhead's neck, nipping at the exposed skin and leaving purple marks all over. Chloe's hips were bucking forward with every one of Beca's thrusts, which quickly developed a steady rhythm. Beca curled her fingers inside of her, hitting her g-spot. Both of their bodies were dripping with sweat and Beca's arm was hurting from all the exertion, but she wasn't going to stop until Chloe climaxed.

"Oh god, I'm so close," Chloe moaned.

"I know. I can feel it. I'm close too." Beca had been grinding her center against Chloe's thigh the entire time, which was gradually bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Beca pushed another finger inside Chloe and began rubbing her clit with her thumb, which quickly sent the taller girl over the edge. Chloe dug her nails into Beca's shoulder blades and scratched all the way down her back, not realizing that she was drawing blood. Just the feeling of her walls clenching around her fingers was enough to send Beca over the edge, too. When they both rode out the last bit of their orgasms, Beca collapsed against the redhead.

"That was incredible," Chloe murmured tiredly.

"Yeah, it was," Beca whispered and placed a kiss against her collarbone. She was still trying to get her breathing under control. She draped her arm around Chloe's waist and rested her head on the tan woman's shoulder. "You're amazing."

"Bec?"

"Yeah?"

"What does this make us?" Chloe asked.

With the moonlight shining through the window in her room, Beca could see Chloe's azure eyes and noticed a bit of vulnerability behind them. She had never seen her look so uncertain and scared. She wanted that look to go away. She wanted the happy Chloe back.

"I'm not an easy person to be around. I mean, just look at mine and Aubrey's relationship. I'm sarcastic and a lot of times I'm closed-off and I often put my work in front of the people I care about because music is all I've ever really had in my life. I don't let people get close to me because so many people have disappointed me in my life, my own father being one of those people."

Beca sighed, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be with anybody else but you. I've never really been in a relationship before, and to be completely honest I've never really wanted to be in one, but then you came along. You came along and I realized that I wasn't truly happy with my life, but you make me happy. I know that we haven't known each other that long, and it may seem like things are moving way to fast, and maybe they are, but it doesn't seem to matter because I feel like I've known you forever. There may be times when all these feelings get to be too much for me and I'll try to push you away, but please just bare with me. Don't leave me like everybody else has."

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before saying, "I guess... what I'm asking you is, if you can get past all my flaws, do you want to be with me, too?"

Chloe replied instantly, her voice was quiet, but it held a certain fierceness that calmed all of Beca's insecurities. "I want to be with you, too, Beca."

Beca kissed her softly and snuggled into her side. She was falling for Chloe Beale and falling fast, and the thought terrified her, but she wasn't going to run. As her eyes fluttered closed and she was about to succumb to sleep, she realized that she was actually happy for once.

* * *

When Chloe woke up the first thing she noticed was that the spot next to her was empty. Her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up and looked around the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when Beca walked into the room wrapped in a towel and her hair was dripping wet.

"Hey, you're finally up!" Beca said cheerfully. She went over to the other woman and kissed her forehead before going back to her dresser to look for an outfit to wear. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I'm kind of an early riser and I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful. We have practice in an hour though so we should probably get ready. I wouldn't want to miss practice with Regionals in a few days. Aubrey would probably murder us."

"I should probably head back home. I have to discuss some things about the Bellas with Aubrey before practice," Chloe said. She changed into the clothes she had been wearing the night before. She kissed Beca on the cheek and said, "I'll see you at practice."

When Chloe left Beca had the biggest smile on her face. She was practically skipping around her apartment, which was totally unlike her. She was so happy that she didn't think anything could ruin her day...

* * *

She should have known that her happiness was short-lived. Aubrey Posen had a way of getting under her skin. Practice was spent doing to same boring routine over and over again, and listening to Chloe straining her voice just to try to hit the high notes, which she never hit them properly. After what seemed to be the thirtieth time they did the routine, they finally rested.

"I should have taken that cardio tip more seriously," Fat Amy huffed.

"How much have you done?" Aubrey asked.

"You just saw it," Amy replied.

"Chloe," Aubrey said in a chastising tone. "You've gotta be able to hit that last note."

"I can't. It's impossible," Chloe snapped. "It's because of my, my nodes."

"Well, if you can't do it then someone else needs to solo."

"I think Beca should take my solo."

"Yeah, Beca would be excellent," Fat Amy said. "But also, someone else might be equally as excellent."

"It's true," Beca said, pointing her thumb at the blonde next to her.

"And they might be shy and not wanna come forward and say they wanted a solo," Amy said not so subtly.

"Well, Beca doesn't want a solo, so..."

"I would be happy to do it if I got to pick a new song and do an arrangement," Beca told Aubrey.

Aubrey shrugged, "well that's not how we run things here."

"Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point," Chloe said. "Maybe we could try something new."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey snarled. "You can sing _Turn the Beat Around _and that's the last time I wanna hear of this."

"That song is tired. We're not going to win with it," Beca complained. "If we pull samples from different genres and layer them together we could make some-"

"Okay, let me explain something to you because you still don't seem to get it. Our goal is to get back to the finals and these songs will get us there." Aubrey was speaking to her like she was a child, which just made Beca furious. "So, excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad lib beats because she's never even been in a competition. Have I made myself clear?"

In that moment Beca really wanted to take one of the awards she had won throughout her career and shove it up Aubrey's ass. One of the things she hated most was when people judged her by her looks, and Aubrey had been doing that since the moment they met. Just because she didn't really fit in with everybody else didn't mean Aubrey had the right to treat her like shit. Beca's hands were clenched by her sides and it was taking every bit of strength she had not to punch the blonde in the face. She may be small, but she knew how to fight, and she didn't think it was a good idea to fight her captain who happened to be her girlfriend's best friend.

Before she did something she'd regret she muttered, "crystal. I won't solo."

"Fine, Fat Amy?

"Yes, sir?"

"You'll solo," Aubrey said.

"Yes! Yeeeesssss!" Amy shouted.

The rest of practice was spent going over the choreography for the billionth time and Fat Amy learning her solo. Beca's mood hadn't increased at all after the little argument she had with Aubrey. All of the Bellas, except Aubrey, seemed to notice the anger radiating off of Beca and decided to leave her alone, but Aubrey would still snap at her the most while they were practicing.

When practice was finished Beca grabbed all her things and was about to head out but was cornered by Stacie.

"Hey Beca," the taller brunette smiled. She leaned in close and whispered, "if you and Chloe are going to be sleeping together you both should probably do a better job at hiding your hickeys if you don't want anybody to find out."

Beca's face turned a dark shade of red and her eyes widened. "H-how did you know that?"

"Please," she smirked. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. After the Riff Off I noticed her going the completely wrong direction to her dorm, so I'm assuming she went to yours. You guys both have hickeys the size of baseballs on your necks. And ever since the first practice we had you've both been eye-fucking each other nonstop. I'd say it's about time you guys did something about all the sexual tension in the room."

"Wow, I didn't know that you were so observant, Stacie."

"I've never slept with a girl," Stacie said. "What's it like?"

Beca coughed awkwardly and muttered, "it's pretty great. Why? Are you interested in someone?"

"Oh yeah," Stacie grinned. "I've totally got a toner for Aubrey."

With that said, Stacie walked away, leaving a completely shocked Beca behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey nerds! This chapter has a bit of drama. Yeah, there's not really anything else to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

They Bellas stood in the corner of the auditorium watching a group performing with sock puppets. Beca tugged nervously at the scarf wrapped around her neck. It wasn't that she was nervous to perform, she was nervous nobody would like their set. As much as she didn't want to join an a cappella group, she found herself actually _liking _these girls, except for Aubrey, and she at least wanted them to make it to the Finals. Their set sucked and they'd be lucky to get second place, but Aubrey was too close-minded to realize that performing the same thing over and over again wasn't going to get them to Finals.

"A cappella out of sock puppets?" Fat Amy asked. "Genius."

"Yeah, look at the black one with the white sock," Stacie pointed out.

"It's making a statement," Cynthia-Rose said.

"There's no craft there," Aubrey snapped. "Watching them will only make you worse."

"At least they're different," Beca muttered.

After the sock puppet group was finished, the Bellas went onstage and performed their boring set. Fat Amy's solo and impromptu stripping was probably the only thing that got the audience's attention. Amy had a way of charming the audience with her natural silliness and if it was anybody else doing the solo the audience probably wouldn't have been as captivated with their performance. Aubrey didn't seem to approve with Amy's stripping, but Beca couldn't keep the grin off her face from the surprise ending.

* * *

Once the Trebles were finished with their performance of _Right Round, _the results were announced. The Bellas managed to get second place and it was really no surprise when the Trebles got first place. When they walked out of the auditorium they noticed that the Trebles were already there and they managed to get themselves into a fight with an older a cappella group.

Fat Amy wanted to join in on the fight, but Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously," Fat Amy informed them.

Beca noticed that some weird guy had cornered Jesse and was trying to get him to hit him. Beca could see how uncomfortable Jesse was getting and decided it'd be best to intervene.

"I'm just gonna... I'm just gonna check on them," Beca told the girls.

"The kraken has been unleashed," Amy screamed. "Feel the Fat Amy Force!"

"Oh god," Chloe sighed. She knew this was going to end badly, and she didn't want anybody getting hurt, especially Beca.

"Hey," Beca said and tapped the guy who was harassing Jesse on the shoulder. When he turned around to face her she punched him in the face, which hurt a lot more than she expected it to. She knew her hand was going to be bruised.

"Oh my god!" Jesse shouted.

"Fuck," Beca hissed in pain, holding her hand close to her body to try and ease the pain.

"I've got this," Amy said, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder. She grabbed the trophy out of Jesse's hands and yelled, "feel the Fat Power!"

"Amy, don't! Amy!" Beca tried grabbing the trophy out of the blonde's hands, but she was too short to reach it.

"Fat Amy, kick me in the balls!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs. His face was bright red and the veins in his neck were bulging out. Amy kicked him and he stumbled over in pain.

"Amy!" Beca was still trying to get the trophy out of Amy's hands, but the blonde had a pretty strong hold of it.

"Give me the sharp weapon! I want to put it up his butt!"

"Ooh! Cherry on top!" The guy said, getting on his hands and knees and wiggling his ass.

Amy tugged hard on the trophy, causing it to snap in half and the half she was holding went flying into the glass door behind her. Beca watched in horror as the glass broke into thousands of tiny little pieces. She saw the police officer outside and knew they were in deep shit when he came walking towards them.

"Vertical running! I'm vertical running!" Amy shrieked as she ran away from the scene of the crime.

"Amy!" Beca called after her helplessly.

Everything after that kind of went by in a blur. The cop put her hands behind her back and stuck handcuffs on her wrists, which were much too tight for her liking and were rubbing uncomfortably against her skin. She had given Jesse her phone and told him to call Mark to take care of things. Chloe had rushed over and had been begging him not to take her to jail, but he wouldn't even listen to her. Chloe had tears in her eyes and was practically on the verge of a mental breakdown when she got put into the back of the police car.

"We have to go get her!" Chloe shouted. "We can't just leave her in prison all night!"

Jesse placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to get the redhead to calm down. He was the only person who knew about their relationship and knew how much the redhead was probably freaking out right now. "Why don't you guys go back to her apartment and wait for her. I'll go pick her up and bring her back as soon as possible. She's going to want you guys there when this is all over."

"You're right. Give me your phone," she said. When Jesse handed her his phone she put her number in his contacts and gave it back. "My number's in there. Call me if you need anything."

Once Chloe and the rest of the Bellas left Jesse pulled out Beca's phone and called the first person he thought could help. He knew she had told him to call Mark but in a moment of sheer panic he didn't listen to her and called the first person that came to mind. He scrolled through her contacts, which was quite a long list, until he found the number he was looking for. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the person to answer the phone.

"Hello?" A gruff voice said from the other line.

"Hello, Dr. Mitchell. My name's Jesse Swanson and I'm a friend of Beca's," he explained quickly. "I'm sorry it's so late, but there was an accident and Beca's in prison and needs to get bailed out..."

* * *

After what felt like centuries, Beca was finally let out of jail. She was tired and her hand was killing her and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. When she walked out the door of the police station Jesse was waiting for her with a grin on his face.

"Hey Hilary Swank from _Million Dollar Baby_."

"Hey, you know you just have to say 'Hey _Million Dollar Baby._' You don't have to reference a specific actress," Beca said and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Damn, prison changed you," Jesse teased. He pulled Beca's phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She grabbed it out of his hands and smiled, "thanks for bailing me out."

"Well, I didn't," Jesse replied hesitantly.

Beca stopped dead in her tracks when she looked up and saw none other than Tom Mitchell getting out of his car. She felt the breath hitch in her throat when she saw how angry her father was. She knew this was going to end badly. She turned to Jesse and glared at him.

"You called my dad?"

"I know, I know, but they were putting you in handcuffs, Bec. It looked pretty serious," he explained.

"That doesn't mean you call my dad!"

"Who else was I going to call? Okay, why are you yelling at me? I'm the only one here."

"I didn't ask you to be. I told you to call Mark! I fucking _told _you! I did not tell you to call my dad!" She snapped.

Jesse was taken back by his friend's anger. He knew he probably should have listened to Beca when she told him to call Mark, but she didn't see what was so wrong about Dr. Mitchell being there.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, butI was just trying to help," he said.

Beca didn't say anything to him. She turned back to her father and said, "dad, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it's a big deal," Tom said. "I got a call in the middle of the night from Jesse saying that my daughter's been arrested for destruction of property. That's a big deal, Rebeca."

"It was a misunderstanding and it won't even be getting put on my record. I'll pay for the damage and I'll pay you back for bailing me out."

"That's not the point, Beca! If this is the shit you get yourself into in LA, do you really think I'm going to let you go back there?" Tom shouted.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that's not your decision to make!"

"Do you know what my colleagues are going to think when they find out about this?"

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" Beca snarled. "All you care about is what your stupid colleagues think! All you care about is work, but you don't care about _me. _You've never cared about me, so I think it's funny how you just walk in and think you can tell me what to do. I am an adult! If you didn't want me to ruin your precious reputation then why are you making me stay here?"

"Get in the car. I'm done talking about this right now." Tom didn't say anything else to her. He got into the driver's seat and waited for Jesse and Beca to get in.

Beca turned to Jesse with tears in her eyes and said, "this is all your fault."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"Don't, Jesse. Just don't." She got in the passenger seat without saying another word and Jesse had no choice but to follow her.

The ride back to Campus was completely silent and filled with tension. Tom was driving like a maniac, his grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his knuckles were white, Beca was looking out the window at all the buildings and houses that they passed, and Jesse was in the backseat wallowing in his guilt.

"This is your mother's fault," Tom muttered.

Beca stiffened when she heard him mention her mother. She didn't bother looking over at him when she quietly asked, "how is this her fault?"

"I never should have trusted her to raise you properly. She's the one who brought you up to be like this. To be so rebellious and... _different._ She couldn't just teach you how to be normal like the rest of us. It's a good thing she's dead," he spat out venomously. He seemed to realize that he crossed a line the moment the words came out of his mouth because he actually had the decency to look guilty. He looked over at Beca and said, "Beca, I didn't mean that."

Beca's rage was growing more and more as each second passed. Her chest tightened and it was becoming difficult to breathe. Tears were blurring her vision and she was digging her nails in the leather seat to try to calm herself down, but it wasn't working.

"I hate you." Her voice was quiet, but it held a certain hostility that it actually knocked the wind out of Tom. "I _hate_ you. I hate you for what you just said. I hate you for abandoning us. I hate you for not going to her funeral. I hate you for not speaking to me for _years!_ I hate you for not accepting me for who I am! I fucking hate that you're my father!"

Jesse was sitting in the backseat watching the interaction with his jaw dropped. If he thought that Beca was angry earlier, he was mistaken. He had never seen _anybody_ this angry before. Beca's face was bright red as she screamed at Tom. Her nostrils were flaring and her eyes were full of nothing but hatred.

"Stop the fucking car," she demanded. Tom didn't bother arguing with her and pulled over. Beca got out of the car, took off her high heels, and just started running.

By the time Jesse unbuckled his seat belt and managed to climb out of the SUV, Beca was nowhere in sight. He started running in the direction that she ran, but he wasn't able to catch up with her. He stopped at a four-way intersection and pulled out his phone to dial Chloe's number.

"Hello?" The redhead said from the other line.

"Chloe, it's Jesse," he huffed, trying to catch his breath. "Chloe, I really messed things up."

"Jesse, what do you mean? What happened?" She questioned.

"I-I called Beca's dad to help bail her out, but I didn't know how horrible he was," he cried. Tears were running down his face and he was doing everything he could to not breakdown. "He said some really bad stuff to her and she just flipped. I've never seen _anyone _that angry before, Chloe. And then she just ran off and I can't find her. She probably hates me now."

"We need to go look for her!"

"No, you guys should stay there in case she goes home. I'm the one who screwed this up, I'll look for her."

"Fine, but call me if you find her and I'll let you know if she makes it home. If she's not back in an hour then we're all going to look for her."

Without another word the line went dead. Jesse tried calling Beca's phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Come on, Bec. Where are you?"

* * *

When Beca got back to her apartment she slammed the door so hard she nearly knocked it off its hinges. She had run around aimlessly for an hour before realizing that she was almost at her apartment, so she decided it was best to go home. Her feet were dirty and a little cut up from running around barefoot, her makeup was smeared all over her face, and her hair was all sweaty and tangled.

She threw her shoes and jacket on the ground and stumbled into the kitchen, not caring that she was getting dirt and a little bit of blood on the white tiled floor. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and drank most of it. She was exhausted and just wanted to forget about this night entirely and go to sleep. She hadn't noticed Chloe when she walked into the apartment, so she was a bit shocked when she turned around and saw Chloe sitting on her couch. Chloe rushed into the kitchen and pulled Beca into a hug.

"I was so worried about you," Chloe whispered in her ear. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Beca mumbled.

"All the Bellas were here, but I sent them out to go look for you when Jesse called me. I should probably text them and let them know you're here," Chloe said when she pulled away from the hug.

"You all waited up for me?"

"Of course we waited up for you," Chloe replied. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to all the Bellas and Jesse to let them know Beca returned home.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower," Beca told her. "Are you staying the night?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled, the first genuine smile of the night. "I do."

While Beca went into the bathroom to shower, Chloe went into the bedroom to find some clothes she could wear. She found an over-sized t-shirt that would fit her and decided to wear that. When Beca came in the bedroom a few minutes later, she was also wearing an over-sized t-shirt and her hair was dripping wet. She looked a lot better than she did when she first arrived, but her eyes were still a bit red and puffy from crying so much.

When they got into bed, Beca cuddled close to Chloe's side and wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist. Beca was about to drift off to sleep when Chloe spoke.

"Beca?"

"Hmm?"

"Jesse told me about the fight you had with your dad. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Beca sighed, "not at the moment, Chlo. I'm really tired. Can you just hold me?"

"I can do that."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I had like half of this written but then got stuck and didn't know what to do. I hope you guys enjoy this :)**

* * *

Beca groaned loudly when she heard her phone ringing next to her head, waking her up from her tranquil sleep. She blindly fumbled for her phone and when she finally managed to pick it up she saw Mark's name on the caller ID. She debated ignoring the call and going back to sleep, but she decided to answer because she hadn't spoken to him in a couple weeks.

"Mark, this better be good since you're waking me up from a great night's sleep," Beca grumbled when she answered the phone.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "But I have some pretty awesome news!"

"What is it?" Beca asked. She sat up in bed, causing the redhead next to her to grunt in annoyance and wake up.

"There's this hot new club opening up in Hollywood on January 19th and the owner wants you to be the DJ for the opening night, so I'll need you to fly back to LA on the 18th. I know you're on winter break during that time, so you don't have to worry about missing school. I've talked to so many celebrities about it and they're all planning on being there for opening night. This is huge, Bec. The club is already getting so much publicity and it's not even open yet. Do you know how much publicity _you _will get for being the DJ?"

"That's great, Mark," Beca said. "But the 18th is the semi-finals. I can't just ditch the girls. They need me."

"Beca, are you seriously going to pass this opportunity up for your little a cappella group?" Mark asked skeptically. Beca had kept him updated on everything that she was doing during her time at Barden. She hadn't been able to see him much, but they texted quite a bit and would share an occasional phone call. He also knew about her relationship with Chloe and was happy that Beca finally found someone who made her happy.

"No, of course not, but there has to be some other way," she argued. "The semi-finals are held in New York, so just book me a late flight and I can go to whatever airport is closest to where the ICCA's are held. I can go to the airport after the Bellas perform. I'll just bring a small bag with the necessities I need because I still have most of my stuff back at home."

"Yeah, but what about your equipment?"

"You can fly to LA a couple days before me and bring it with you. I'll bring my laptop with me and you can bring everything else."

"You actually trust me with your equipment?" He asked in shock. Beca never let people touch her equipment, let alone fly it across the country, so having her trust him enough to do so was actually quite touching.

Beca sighed, "I'm going to have to if I want this to work, but I swear to god if you scratch, dent, or break anything I will kill you."

"Okay," he chuckled. "I also have a couple of other gigs set up for you while you're down here, so you're going to be pretty busy."

"That's fine. At least I'm doing what I love."

"Awesome. I'll set up your flight to LA right now. I'll talk to you later, Bec," he said and hung up.

Beca placed her phone back on the bedside table and turned back to face Chloe, who had been silent throughout the conversation she had with Mark. "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay," Chloe murmured sleepily. "What was that about?"

"Oh, Mark just set up a few gigs for me over spring break. I have to leave after we perform on the night of semi-finals," she explained. "Do you think Aubrey will be mad?"

"Probably, but there's not much she can do about it."

"Speaking of Aubrey, we should probably get up and get to practice before she kills us."

* * *

It didn't take long for the couple to get ready for practice and when the girls arrived everybody else was already there. They all sat down when Aubrey called an emergency Bella meeting. Most of them weren't too enthusiastic about the meeting, but nobody spoke up to Aubrey.

"I was going to call for this meeting last night, but Beca decided to go AWOL and I never got the chance," Aubrey said, scowling at the brunette. "First up, our score sheet revealed that the Sockappellas almost beat us. And Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises."

"We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good. We need to put ourselves out there, be different," Beca said.

"Beca's right," Cynthia-Rose agreed. "The Trebles never sing the same song twice."

"The audience love the Trebles. They tolerate us. We could change the face of a cappella if we..." Beca trailed off when she realized how lame she sounded. "Oh my god, that sounded so queerballs. What's happening to me?"

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through a long list of her mixes. She settled on her mix of _Titanium _and _500 Miles_. "Here's an older one of my mixes that I worked on."

She was about to hit the play button, but Aubrey stopped her when she said, "Okay, I have the pitch pipe and I say we focus on the set list as planned."

Beca rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket. There was no way they were going to make it to finals if they used the same set. They were lucky just to get to semi-finals.

"From now on there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends." As an afterthought Aubrey added, "Or partners. Sorry, Cynthia-Rose."

"Speaking of work, I have to leave semi-finals like right after our performance," Beca said. "I have to head to LA that night."

"You _what_?" Aubrey shrieked. "You cannot leave during semi-finals!"

"I'll be there for the performance. I just can't stay for the results. It's not that big of a deal."

"What could possibly be so important in LA that you have to leave semi-finals early?"

"I just have work," She replied vaguely. Beca really didn't want to tell the Bellas about her career. She didn't like the publicity that much. She loved what she did and she loved making people happy with her music, but there were downsides to her career. She wasn't a fan of paparazzi or the stalker fans. She was fine with the fans who would just want a picture or an autograph, but she didn't like the people who invaded her privacy. She didn't want any of the Bellas to treat her any differently than they do now.

"Whatever," Aubrey hissed. "But I'm making you do extra cardio today for punishment."

* * *

By the end of practice Beca couldn't even stand. Aubrey had pushed her to her limits and she was pretty sure her heart was going to leap out of her chest at any minute. She was laying on the floor of the practice room, not even making an effort to try and stand, when Chloe walked over to her. She sat down next to the brunette and tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind the other woman's ear.

"You okay?" Chloe asked.

"I think I'm going to die."

"Aubrey really pushed you hard."

"Why is she so uptight?" Beca huffed.

"She's just trying to be better than our last captain," she explained. "Alice was a real bitch and didn't think we were competent enough to be the captains. I think Aubrey just wants to prove to her that we're not two slut bags. She wants to prove that we're fully capable of winning the ICCA's."

"Whatever. Doesn't give her a reason to be such a bitch."

"Hey, that's still my best friend you're talking about. I understand that she can be hard, but please don't talk about her like that, at least not in front of me."

"Right. Sorry," Beca apologized. To try and lighten the mood she said, "what d'ya say we head back to my apartment and order some pizza for lunch? We can just have a day of relaxation. After last night's stress I just thought it'd be a good idea if we could just relax."

"I actually thought I'd take you somewhere special," Chloe smiled. She'd had this plan for a while, but never found a good enough time to go through with it.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Come on, I've got everything we need in my car." She stood up from the ground and helped Beca onto her feet. As they walked out of the rehearsal room, she noticed Stacie wink at Beca and the brunette's cheeks turn a dark shade of red. "What was that about?"

"Stacie knows we're together," Beca replied.

"How'd she find that out?" She wasn't mad that Stacie knew. They hadn't really talked much about whether they wanted to tell people or not, but for now it was nice just being under the radar. She didn't want the whole world knowing about their relationship, but she wouldn't be upset if people found out.

"I guess she's much more observant than we give her credit for. She figured it out the first night we slept together."

"Really? I didn't think we were being that obvious," Chloe said.

Beca coughed awkwardly and muttered, "I guess we had some, uh, marks on our necks."

A devious smile spread across Chloe's lips and she said, "Beca Mitchell, are you _shy _about sex?"

"W-what?" Beca spluttered. "N-no, of course not. I just-"

Chloe cut her off by pressing a quick kiss to the shorter woman's lips and said, "I think you're kinda cute when you're flustered."

"Did you just call me _cute?_" Beca asked, faking indignation. "I am _not _cute. I'm a badass DJ with ear spikes."

When they got to Chloe's car they each climbed in. "Can you at least tell me what we're going to be doing?" Beca asked. She hated surprises, but Chloe seemed so excited that she didn't want to ruin it.

"We're going to have a picnic sort of. I don't have any food, but I have some blankets in here and a bottle of vodka, so I just thought we could relax at my special place."

"You have a special place?"

"Well, yeah. Doesn't everybody have a special place for when they want to get away from everything?" Chloe asked.

"I usually lock myself in my room and work on mixes. I guess you could consider that my special place."

"Well, I'm bringing you to mine," Chloe replied. She was a little nervous to bring Beca there. Nobody knew about it, not even Aubrey, but Beca was special and she wanted to share her place with the shorter woman.

They drove in a comfortable silence. When Chloe turned down a dirt path she told Beca to close her eyes, which she did without arguing. When the car came to a stop, Chloe jumped out of the car and quickly set up the blankets and grabbed the bottle of vodka. She then opened the passenger door and helped Beca out of the car, but didn't allow her to open her eyes yet. She pulled the shorter woman over to the blankets and then whispered in her ear, "open your eyes."

She heard a gasp escape Beca's mouth and she grinned. She had taken Beca to a secluded little lake she found during her freshman year at Barden. It had become a place she came to when school became too stressful, or if she was fighting with Aubrey.

"It's wonderful," Beca said more to herself than to Chloe. She turned around to face Chloe. "Am I the first person you've ever showed this place to?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "I just thought it'd be nice to show you."

"You trust me enough to show me this?"

Chloe nodded and was about to respond, but Beca crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss before she could form the words. The force of the brunette's kiss caught her off guard and she lost her balance and fell to the ground, dragging Beca down with her. The two were giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Beca gasped between her fits of laughter.

Once Chloe stopped laughing and calmed her breathing she replied, "I've never been better."

* * *

A few hours later they were wrapped up in the blankets together in nothing but their bras and underwear and the vodka was almost gone. It had been Beca's fantastic idea to jump into the lake, and they quickly found out that it was a terrible idea to jump into a lake in the beginning of December. The water was practically freezing and now they were too wet to put their clothes back on._  
_

"I know the real reason why you brought me here." Beca's words were slurred. She was a lightweight, so she was pretty drunk. Her hand trailed down Chloe's torso and brushed against the redhead's underwear.

"And what would that reason be?" Chloe grinned at her girlfriend. She thought that Beca was an adorable drunk, also quite a touchy drunk.

"You brought me here to get me drunk so you could have your wicked way with me." Beca was now hovering mere centimeters above Chloe. Her pupils were dilated and the sight alone made Chloe's breath hitch.

"Damn," Chloe breathed out. "You caught me."

Beca's smirk was possibly the sexiest thing Chloe had ever seen. Chloe lunged forward and crushed their lips together, immediately seeking entrance into the brunette's mouth, which was instantly granted. She wrapped her legs around Beca's waist and pulled her down closer to her. Beca made a trail of wet kisses down Chloe's jawline and down her neck. She stopped at the taller woman's pulse point and sucked hard, leaving a dark purple mark there.

She pulled away and looked into Chloe's eyes. Without thinking she whispered, "god, I love you." Her eyes widened in shock when she realized what she said and she quickly pulled away from Chloe, leaving quite a bit of distance between them. "Shit, I-I didn't mean that."

"Beca-"

"It's just the alcohol, right?" She muttered, more to herself than to Chloe. "It just slipped out because of the alcohol."

"Beca, I love you, too!"

"Wait, what?" Beca's looked at Chloe and saw nothing but love in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, shuffling closer to Beca and placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update. I've kind of lost all motivation to write. I've had this story planned out for so long and I really want to finish it, but writing has become incredibly difficult for me. I'm sorry this chapter is short. It kind of sets up the next chapter. Next chapter should be a happy chapter, but prepare yourselves for a lot of drama to come after that.**

* * *

Time flew by and soon enough it was almost winter break. All of Beca's time was spent on school work, the Bellas, working at the station and on her mixes. What kept her going were the late nights spent with Chloe eating take out, listening to music, talking, or having sex. She liked the latter very much. Chloe was great in bed, especially without having any previous experience with a woman before.

Even with her busy schedule, Beca has never been happier. For years she thought she was content with one night stands and focusing on her work, but being with Chloe really opened her eyes. Every time she was with Chloe she got butterflies and she constantly had a smile on her face, and Beca has never had that before. With everything that happened between her parents, she never wanted to settle down, but now she could picture a future with the redhead.

The two women were wrapped up in the sheets in Beca's bed. When Beca's shift at the station was over she came back to her apartment to find Chloe sitting at the counter with Thai food and a bottle of wine. The brunette had given her a key to her apartment because Aubrey had been driving Chloe crazy, so she figured if she wasn't around Chloe could use the key whenever she needed to get away from her best friend. They had eaten and gotten a bit tipsy before retreating to the bedroom. Beca brushed a sweaty strand of copper hair out of Chloe's face and leaned down to place a delicate kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"So, I've been thinking..."

"Oh no," Chloe interrupted. She smiled up at Beca and said, "this is going to lead to trouble."

"You bitch!" Beca giggled and playfully smacked Chloe in the arm. She rolled over in the bed so her back was facing Chloe and said, "now I'm not going to tell you what I was thinking because you're a meanie."

"Becaaaaa," Chloe drawled and shuffled closer to the other woman. She wrapped an arm around Beca's waist and began peppering her neck with open mouthed kisses. Beca moaned when she nibbled a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"You're not playing fair, Beale," Beca whimpered. She rolled back over so she was now facing her girlfriend. "If you promise to be nice, I'll tell you what I was thinking about."

Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and said, "I promise."

"Well, winter break is coming up," the brunette said somewhat nervously. "And I was wondering what your plans were."

Chloe bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "Usually I go back to Miami to see my family," she mumbled.

"Oh," Beca muttered. "Okay."

"But this year my parents are going to spend Christmas in Europe, and Aubrey is going back home to see her family, so I was going to just stay here I guess."

Beca perked up a bit upon hearing that. "Well, I wasn't planning on spending Christmas here with my father and Sheila, especially after what happened at Regionals, so I was wondering if you maybe... wanted to come to New York with me. We don't have practice the week of Christmas, so I thought it'd be nice to just go somewhere together."

"Yeah, I'd love to. That sounds really nice," Chloe smiled.

Beca grinned and cuddled closer to Chloe. It was about midnight and Beca was exhausted. Chloe's rhythmic heartbeat and her deep breaths were lulling her to sleep.

"Beca, can I ask you something?" Chloe asked.

"You just asked me something," Beca replied sleepily.

"You know what I mean, Beca."

"You don't have to have my permission to ask me something, Chlo."

"Okay, well..." she said hesitantly. "What happened between you and your dad the night of Regionals? It's been about a month since it happened and you still haven't told me, and obviously it's bad if you still haven't spoken to him since then."

Beca stiffened as memories of that night flooded through her mind. She could still hear her father's venomous voice as he insulted her and her mother. Usually Beca could handle anything her dad threw at her, but as soon as he mentioned her mother she just lost it.

Tracy Mitchell had taken care of her when her father walked out on them when she was seven. She worked a lot to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads, but she still managed to find time to spend with Beca. She was the person who taught Beca to chase after her dreams. She had always supported Beca when it came to her music, unlike her father who didn't see it as an actual profession. When Beca was fourteen her mother was diagnosed with lung cancer, and she had passed away when she was sixteen.

"Beca, please talk to me," Chloe said, snapping Beca out of her thoughts.

"My dad said some mean stuff to me. And usually it doesn't affect me, but this time he mentioned my mom and it just kind of got to me," Beca choked back a sob and covered her hands with her face.

Chloe moved her hands away from her face and cupped her face with both hands. She wiped away the tears that were trickling down her face with her thumbs.

"What did he say about her?" Chloe asked timidly, not wanting to upset her girlfriend more than she already was.

"My mom was diagnosed with cancer when I was fourteen and she died when I was sixteen. He just said that he shouldn't have trusted her to raise me properly and that it was a good thing she was dead. I don't usually let him get to me, but he just her me so much, Chloe."

Chloe wrapped Beca in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry he hurt you, Becs. I wish you would've told me sooner."

"I just didn't want to talk about it," Beca mumbled against Chloe's neck.

"I understand, sweetie. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"I love you," Beca murmured and placed a soft kiss against Chloe's collarbone.

"I love you, too. And I'm not going to let anybody hurt you anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I didn't have internet for like two weeks and then I was extremely busy this weekend when I planned to update. This is kind of just a fluffy little chapter before we get to the drama in next chapter. I will try not to take as long updating as I did this time. Enjoy and review if you want to.**

* * *

Beca woke up around nine in the morning from the sun coming in through the window of her and Chloe's hotel room. They had arrived in New York at midnight and they had been absolutely exhausted by the time they stumbled into their hotel room. They ended up falling asleep without unpacking and changing out of the clothes they had worn that day. Sometime during the night Beca had kicked her jeans off and peeled her shirt off her body so she was only in her bra and underwear.

She reached out for Chloe and frowned when she noticed the spot next to her was empty. She rolled out of bed and wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom. Just as she exited her room Chloe walked into the hotel room with coffee and breakfast.

"Hey, you're up!" Chloe smiled. She placed the bag containing their breakfast and their coffees down on the counter of the kitchenette in their hotel room. She glanced at Beca and smirked when she noticed the smaller woman was still only in her bra and underwear. She walked over and placed a kiss on Beca's neck as her hand trailed down her torso. "And you're half naked."

"Don't even think about getting me all hot and bothered before I've eaten breakfast," Beca groaned, but made no attempt to push Chloe away, instead she grabbed the redhead's hips and pulled her closer.

Chloe smirked against the DJ's neck and bit down hard, leaving a mark on her lover's neck. Her tongue darted out to sooth the stinging from the bite mark and she trailed her kisses back up Beca's neck until she reached her lips. Beca's tongue sought after Chloe's immediately and the passion of the kiss took their breath away. Chloe hadn't even noticed that Beca was dragging her towards the couch until she was suddenly laying on her back with the petite brunette straddling her hips. Beca didn't even bother to unbutton Chloe's shirt, instead she ripped the shirt open and the buttons went flying around the hotel room, and Chloe couldn't even be mad at Beca for ruining her favorite shirt because she was _so turned on_ and all she wanted was for Beca to touch her.

"You're so fucking sexy when you're aggressive," Chloe growled and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. It was a battle of tongues, teeth, and lips and Beca was winning. In all of Chloe's other relationships she had been the dominant one, but with Beca she wasn't and she was perfectly fine with giving up control and giving it to Beca. She was perfectly fine with letting someone else take care of her for once instead of her taking care of everybody else. She felt safe with Beca and she had never been able to give herself completely to another person like she could with the brunette. Beca was the most extraordinary person she had ever met and she still couldn't believe she could feel so strongly for someone in such a short time. "I need you inside of me, Beca."

That was all Beca needed to hear. She quickly removed their remaining clothing and they were both completely naked. Beca planted open-mouthed kisses down Chloe's neck until she reached her breasts. She cupped one of her breasts, thumb circling her nipple, delighting in how it hardened at her touch and the way Chloe moaned out her name as her mouth encircled the other nipple. She pulled away from Chloe's perfect breasts and looked into her eyes. "Tell me what you want."

"What I want," Chloe said breathlessly. She tangled her fingers in Beca's brown locks and pulled the shorter woman up so they were face to face. "Is you. I need you inside of me. Show me just how badly you want me."

Beca kissed her hard as she slid three fingers easily inside of Chloe without warning. There was no steady build up like there usually was when they had sex. She was going to completely devour her. Her fingers slid in and out of her fast and hard, using her hips to help her delve deeper into Chloe. Beca wanted to make this all about Chloe, but the sounds that were escaping Chloe's mouth were turning her on so much that the throbbing between her legs was becoming unbearable. The moans, the whimpers, the gasps, it was all too much for her to handle. "Touch me," she practically begged. "I need you just as much as you need me."

Chloe immediately entered her with three fingers and matched her pace. She could tell that it wouldn't take much longer for them to come together. Chloe was already so close and she could tell Beca was close too just by feeling how wet she was. When Beca felt Chloe's walls clench around her fingers she inserted a fourth finger and curled her digits to hit her g-spot. She rubbed circles on her clit with her thumb to push her over the edge, and a few seconds later she herself was flying over the edge. Beca nuzzled her face in between Chloe's neck and shoulder as she came. She hissed when she felt Chloe's nails clawing at her shoulders and back.

Beca didn't allow herself or Chloe time to recover from the incredible orgasm both women had just experienced. She moved down Chloe's body and placed kisses all the way down her stomach. She grabbed both of Chloe's legs and placed them over her shoulders.

Chloe gasped as she felt lips encircle her clit. She hadn't even recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm Beca had just given her and the girl was already going for more and Chloe couldn't protest because it just felt _so good_. She could feel in everything that Beca did how much she wanted her, how much she needed her and it left her breathless and gasping for air. She didn't know how long Beca's face was buried in between her legs, her tongue unrelenting, tasting deep, teeth nipping at her clit. All she knew was that she had never come so long and so hard in her life.

When Beca finally kissed her way back up her body, she placed a lazy kiss against Chloe's lips, slipping her tongue into the redhead's mouth to allow her to taste herself. She pulled away and snuggled into Chloe's side. "How was that?"

"I can't feel my legs," Chloe gasped, still trying to recover her breathing.

Beca chuckled, "I take it that's a good thing?"

"That was amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Beca opened her eyes and saw Chloe already awake. She smiled up at her girlfriend and place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Merry Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas, Becs," she said and cuddled into Beca's side. "Do we have any plans today?"

"I was hoping we could just relax today. Maybe go for a walk. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect. Oh, and I have a present for you," Chloe said. She got up from the bed and pulled a wrapped box out of her suitcase. She sat down on the bed and handed the present to her girlfriend. She watched as Beca unwrapped her present and for some reason she felt nervous that she wasn't going to like it. When Beca finished unwrapping the present and stared at the box with a brand new set of headphones in them she smiled. "I got you new headphones because you've been complaining that yours haven't been working that well. I got the same kind that you have now because I know how much you love them. Do you like it?"

Beca grinned and nodded her head. "I love it. Thank you," she said. "I have a present for you, but I kind of want to wait until later to give it to you. Is that alright?"

"That's perfectly fine," Chloe replied. She leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek. "I'm glad you like your present."

"I would've been happy with a pair of socks, so this is amazing. Thank you," Beca smiled. "Now get dressed. I want to go for that walk now."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

They were walking down the street in a comfortable silence when Beca suddenly stopped in her tracks. Chloe glanced at Beca, confused why her girlfriend stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Do you know where we are?" Beca smirked.

"Uh, New York?"

Beca chuckled. "Well yeah, obviously. But this is the exact place where you first kissed me. Do you remember that?"

"I do remember that, but how do you remember the exact location?" Chloe asked.

Beca tapped her temple and said, "photographic memory."

"Oh, right. Sometimes I forget you're a genius," Chloe teased.

"I'm not a genius. My memory is just a bit better than most people's." Beca bit her lip before pulling a velvet box out of her pocket. "Can I give you your present now?" When Chloe nodded she brought the box into Chloe's view and opened it, revealing a diamond necklace. "I saw this a few days before we left to fly up here. I hadn't gotten you a present yet and I was kind of panicking because I wanted to get you something special, and then I saw this and I thought it was perfect."

Chloe's jaw dropped open when she saw the beautiful diamond necklace. "Beca! This must have cost you a fortune!"

"It doesn't matter how much it cost. May I help you put it on?" Chloe nodded. She spun around and moved her hair out of the way to allow Beca to put the necklace on. When she finished, she placed a soft kiss against Chloe's neck and whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Chlo. I love you."

Chloe turned back around and kissed her cheek. She smiled at her girlfriend and said, "Merry Christmas, Beca. I love you, too."


End file.
